


Hidden Desire

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Ad Meliora [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Zarkon felt the remains of battle-rush swiftly shifting into desire that pooled in his groin. He wrapped his arms around her slighter frame and buried his face in her hair, nearly choking at the sweetness of her own lust wafting so thickly in the air that it was almost impossible for him to think clearly.Dear stars above.She was in heat.





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> ah dangit i actually don't have an explanation for this fic. a cryptid ship, as @[eatyourgrapes](https://eatyourgrapes.tumblr.com/) described it. i was having a zallura thirst, so i wrote it.
> 
> kudos to @[onoheiwa](https://onoheiwa.tumblr.com/) for the quick beta. you're awesome!!!

The Castle of Lions had plenty of hidden nooks away from unaware eyes. Zarkon didn't know how many of the other Paladins were using those nooks for carnal activities, but he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one.

 

Still decked in his Paladin armor, he rushed to a secluded hallway on one of the unused decks, only to realize that he wasn't the first to arrive. Allura was there already, clothed in a dress so sheer she might as well have been naked. Through the lovely pink fabric, he could see the dark brown skin that his hands itched to touch.

 

“One of these days, you're going to kill me”, Zarkon growled as he approached her.

 

She gave him a crystalline laugh and slung her arms around his torso, pulling him close into her embrace. She didn’t seem to mind the filth on his armor.

 

“The Mighty Black Paladin, felled by a dainty princess. What would the Universe say?” She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his. There was a spark of mischief in them, seeming to sparkle in the dark.

 

Zarkon felt the remains of battle-rush swiftly shifting into desire that pooled in his groin. He wrapped his arms around her slighter frame and buried his face in her hair, nearly choking at the sweetness of her own lust wafting so thickly in the air that it was almost impossible for him to think clearly.

 

_Dear stars above_. She was in heat.

 

“Allura…” Zarkon whined, one hand clawing at the zipper of his own undersuit while the other was still wrapped around her.

 

“Mmm, on your knees”, Allura said, voice demanding. “I’ve been waiting for you all day. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

 

“Yes, Princess”, Zarkon chuffed and was quickly on his knees. It took him awhile to find the perfect position since he was still too tall to reach between her legs. Eventually, he let her stand on his knees, her arms atop his head-crown to balance herself.

 

Finally satisfied with their position, he gently raised her dress, mindful of his sharpened claws. The last time he ruined one of her dresses in the heat of their lovemaking, she seemed upset, though she had said that she didn’t mind one bit.

 

This close to her folds, Zarkon could smell her lust even more intensely. The outer folds were glistening with wetness and he didn’t hesitate to lap them with his tongue, tentatively at first. Shutting his eyes, he surged into her, drinking at her juice as if his life depended on it.

 

And  _ stars _ , Allura was already gushing. During their time together, Zarkon had learned a lot about her heat cycles and estimated that the heat had probably started a few vargas earlier, when Zarkon and the other Paladins were in a battle. Altean heat cycles rarely turned them into mindless beasts, but she had probably still felt intense sexual frustration as she waited for him to attend to her needs.

 

The feeling of her fingers scratching at his head-crown made him realize that he had been slacking for a moment. He rubbed her thigh apologetically before using one careful finger to part the fringes of her outer folds. More luminescent juice gushed out, which he quickly lapped. Using his tongue, he traced the bumps inside her inner folds and sucked on one, causing her to jolt and choke out a moan as she came.

 

Zarkon paused briefly to look around the empty hallway. Thankfully, no one was around to hear, but their position was still too open and anyone could walk in on them. The abrupt pause seemed to annoy Allura, however, because the next thing he knew, she was using her superior strength to turn his head back toward her folds, all but shoving herself into his face.

 

The blatant display of power only made him feel even hotter. He moaned low as he resumed eating her out, a little bit disappointed that she bit into her fist to prevent herself from making any noises, but that was probably for the best. They could be loud all they wanted later, within the privacy of their rooms.

 

He gave her cunt a series of tiny licks, occasionally thrusting his tongue deeper into her and gently nipping the bumps inside her inner folds. Her thighs shook and her scratching at his head head-crown became more frantic, more desperate. It sent shivers down his spine, pushing him to eat into her more eagerly.

 

It didn’t take long for him to draw out her second orgasm, then the third. By the time she came for the fourth time, her entire body was shaking above him before she went limp completely.

 

When she came down from the rush, her hands weakly caressed his head-crown as she made cooed soothingly. Carefully, Zarkon lowered her to the floor where his cape was spread haphazardly, admiring her blissed out expression for a bit. His own lust was still strong and heady and he craved for the taste of her more. 

 

“No”, Allura said, just before Zarkon leaned forward once again. “Fuck me. Make me feel good.”

 

“Fuck—” he hissed, quickly tearing at the zipper on the frontside of his undersuit. He didn’t even bother completely stripping off his armor, only removing enough to pull out his girth, already fully unsheathed and leaking copiously at the tip.

 

As he positioned himself between her legs, she pulled him into a crushing kiss.

 

Zarkon never understood the appeal of kissing as a gesture of affection, but it always felt nice when Allura was doing it. Sometimes her kisses were short and sweet, whispering “good mornings” into his mouth as they woke up in each other’s arms. Sometimes her kisses were chaste and desperate, a plea for him to return safely from battle.

 

This time, they were hungry and careless, like she was intent on devouring him. He pulled back slightly when he tasted blood— his sharp teeth had cut into her lips —but she refused to release him. She was holding his head in place and Zarkon couldn’t find it in him to break free.

 

“Fuck me, Zarkon”, she whispered between kisses. Blue blood glistened at the corner of her lips, the color diluted by saliva.

 

Zarkon took a moment to compose himself before slowly entering her folds, so hot and still so tight around the head of his girth. As the ridges and bumps along the side of his girth slid into her, Allura let out a series of breathy moans that increased in volume as he went on. She didn’t even bother muffling her voice anymore.

 

He stalled to give her a little while to adjust to his massive girth inside her, using the moment to admire the sight of her head tilted back, neck taut and seemingly begging for a nipping. But then she bucked, urging him to move.

 

Well, Zarkon was never one to deny her pleasure.

 

Bracing both of his arms around her head, he gently pulled back, tentatively at first so the ridges wouldn’t hurt her sensitive inner walls. But it seemed that she was already so slick that he could barely feel any catch.  The sensation from the ridges was still enough to draw out moans from her though, and that was all he needed.

 

He began to thrust into her, slowly at first. His name spilled generously from her lips, but then he remembered that they were supposed to keep their voices down. She seemed to have realized the same thing because she pulled him down and silenced their moans with long, drawn out kisses.

 

It took Zarkon by surprise, but she continued kissing him with the ferocity of a starved being, their grunts and moans now muffled. Her fingers scratched the hard plates at the base of his neck and up to the top of his head-crown.

 

“ _ Harder _ ”, she commanded. “Fuck me harder!”

 

Growling, Zarkon hoisted her hips up, resting her lower body on his armored knees. She let out a muffled shriek at the new position, her dress falling to her bouncing breasts as he thrusted into her. Feeling the spasms of her inner walls, Zarkon stalled his movements completely.

 

Allura still came anyway— that was her fifth orgasm. She was still twitching slightly from the force of her orgasm when Zarkon began to move again.

 

She let out a confused noise, at first, as he fucked her against the floor, and it quickly turned into a protest. Yet, she made no actual attempt at stopping him— he knew that she could overpower him if she chose to.

 

Instead, she chose to display that power by flipping their position over. He knew she was strong— Alteans were physically stronger than the Galra —but it still surprised him that she could easily throw him to his back, even after coming several times already.

 

Seemingly satisfied by their new position, she bounced on Zarkon’s girth with renewed vigor. The sight of his girth bulging out on her flat stomach and her body on top of him pushed him to his own orgasm.

 

Still, Allura didn’t stop. She continued to fuck herself on him as she wrung him dry of his seeds. When she eventually came for the sixth time, she let out a loud shout that Zarkon was sure could be heard all the way up to the bridge.

 

She slumped forward, head resting in the middle of his chestplate and his girth still inside her. Carefully, Zarkon laid a hand at the crook of her back, purring in contentment. He wished he could give her a good post-coital nuzzling, but it was impossible with their height difference and their current position.

 

For a moment, Zarkon feared that she had fallen asleep. He  _ really _ needed to sheathe himself back in, preferably before someone came to check on them and found them in this… compromising position— but her outer folds seemed adamant at keeping him inside.

 

“L’ura?” Zarkon gently shook her shoulder.

 

She stirred, thankfully, eyes blinking blearily as she looked up to him. “Hmmmm?”

 

By the stars, that was an adorable face she was making. Zarkon withheld the urge to nuzzle her.

 

“You need to let me go,  _ love _ ”, he said instead.

 

She hummed again in response, and for the longest time he thought she was ignoring him.

 

But then he felt the grip of her outer folds loosening, letting his girth go, along with copious amount of his seed and her own slick. It pooled at the base of his girth and Zarkon grimaced as he sheathed himself back in, wiping away some of the thick goop with his cape.

 

That would need to be cleaned up later.

 

However, Allura was still stubbornly clinging to him like a Lilium leech, moving upwards to put her arms around his shoulders. Zarkon relented and nuzzled at the side of her face, letting his scent mix with hers. Her lust wasn’t as thick as it was a moment ago, but surely it would rise again when the next wave hit.

 

When that happened, Zarkon would rather that they were back in his chambers already. The image of her moaning as loud as she wanted to flashed in his mind, and that settled that.

 

Using one hand, he zipped back his undersuit and fixed her dress to cover her modesty, though the sheerness of its fabric made that largely pointless. Eventually, he bundled her in his cape after ripping off the part where he had wiped himself off. At least he could blame the battle if Sir Coran asked him later.

 

Finally, he carried her in his arms, her face nestled at the base of his neck as he rushed through the unlit hallway. There was an elevator that he could use to return to his own chambers. It was one that was barely used and he sincerely hoped that was the case right at this moment.

 

Allura let out a contented hum. “You still reek of battle.”

 

“Does it bother you?” Zarkon asked, genuinely curious.

 

“No.”

 

He slowly blinked at her.

 

“You were fighting to protect the Universe. This smell of battle and blood is a proof of your bravery”, she explained with a smile. “I love it very much, my brave lion.”

 

Zarkon returned her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> go scream about this tiny tiny canoe on [my tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
